Look Who's Back
by Zinsanity
Summary: A tale of love long separated; Sasuke and Courtney find themselves meeting once again. Hurt and confused, Courtney breaks her strong opponent, his emotions gushing out. The two get trapped in a situation avoided for too long. Descriptive LEMON!


Disclaimer: I'm afraid I don't own Sasuke or the little world he lives in. I don't even own Courtney. She is a borrowed OC from a friend of mine. What I do own is this story. Enjoy!

Sixteen year old Courtney Yaminuki stood beside the gates of Konoha, waiting for what was to come. Rain was pouring down over her head, drenching her body with the cold, healing power that only the sky's crying could have. It was the anniversary of the treachery that had come to pass just six months previously. The famous Uchiha Sasuke had betrayed the village by joining Orochimaru and his goons all in the name of revenge. But what was he to her? Nothing but a bad memory and a burnt hole in her tongue where she had always rolled his name off.

"Why the hell am I here?" she asked herself, watching as the pin-haired ninja recognizable as Sakura wept bitter tears for her lost 'lover' and Ino tried to comfort her. The blonde girl had soon switched her affections from the emo deserter to someone more worthy of her care, but Sakura hadn't been quite so lucky. The only men vying for her attention were Naruto and Lee.

Deciding she had watched enough and her friend Ino could handle any outbursts that the pink-haired girl may have, Courtney took to wandering back on her own path, opposite in direction of the normal way. The rain was smearing her locks of brown hair across her face, obstructing her eyes. Suddenly the wind swept across the path and, in that instant of blindness, Courtney took a stumble, head over heels, on and on she went before finding the darkness that lay waiting for her when her head rammed against the tree.

With a groan, Courtney forced her eyes open only to see a very faint light surrounded by shadow. Leaning back against whatever she had awoken beside, she let her eyes adjust to such darkness, just barely able to distinguish shadow from even darker shadow. "Finally awake, huh?" came a rather familiar voice. Unable to place it, Courtney just gave a groan, articulation impossible in her current state. "Wow, so talkative, as usual." Where did she know that voice?

"Here, drink this," the bodiless voice commanded, leaving no room for any kind of argument, even though that would have been impossible. As she took the sweet smelling tea from him and took a sip, he began again, "You know, it was pretty easy to kidnap you. No one noticed and I doubt they will, if you're anything like I remember. 'Course, the way I remember it, you wouldn't take this much crap from anyone. What happened?"

The arrogance was what had given it away. "The way I see it, I'm still unconscious on the side of the road in the middle of this storm, Uchiha. After all, you couldn't possibly come back to the Leaf Village simply to rescue me from my own failure. That would require feelings, which you don't posses."

"So you think I'm some sort of monster, uncaring, unfeeling, do you?" he asked, his voice seeming to get closer and closer as he spoke and Courtney started to back up just a bit. She wasn't scared, just wary of what this psychotic man would do.

"Well you left poor Sakura and Ino all alone without a second's thought. You let Sai take your place in the team and now Naruto has no specific person to harass."

The voice was so, so close when it answered, "It seems as though you left off the person who missed me the most." Confused, Courtney stared at the shadow hard, racking her brain for whomever it was that Sasuke was talking about. With a sigh, he explained. "You."

It took a moment for this simple answer to register in her muddled mind, but when it did, Courtney started laughing hysterically, wondering how he had figured it all out and how long it would take to pass this laughter off as genuine. Finally choosing a good moment to stop, she wiped an invisible tear from her eye and sarcastically said, "Oh yes, Sasuke, baby, I want you; I always have. Please take me now."

After she thought that she had played off the incident rather well, Courtney tried to stand up, growing wobbly and sitting back down immediately. "Watch it; you hit your head pretty hard." She was about to retort, but swallowed her comments after realizing what was hidden in Sasuke's low voice… emotion. The identity of this particular one, however, escaped her comprehension.

A light flickered to light beside Courtney and she found herself staring up into Sasuke's onyx eyes. The candle in his hand only cast light on the two ninja, throwing shadows everywhere that the light could not reach. The soft light flickered deep in his dark orbs and she was completely transfixed. Like any self respecting pyromaniac, she was greatly attracted to that flame.

Sasuke's eyes, however, focused on her arm, more specifically on the straight cuts and scars adorning her pale skin. He picked her hand up off the floor, pulling it towards himself to get a better look. Before Courtney could yank her arm from his steady grip, or even formulate a coherent sentence, Sasuke was running the tip of his tongue over cut after cut, a shiver of pleasure forcing its way up Courtney's spine. Holding out one of his own arms, Sasuke gave a small, sad smile and said, "See? We match." Of course, he was talking about the straight cuts and scars lining his arm, most likely self-inflicted, as hers were.

Lifting his arm up so that she could see more clearly the wounds, her tongue flicked out, lightly touching upon one and then another, not tracing as Sasuke had done, just lightly skimming. His body trembled and eyes closed, a soft sigh of contentment taking flight from his lips. But Courtney didn't just stop at the few near his wrist. No, she traveled all the way up his tattered arm, the first shudder followed by several more. "Having fun?" she asked just as she reached the crook of his elbow.

Sasuke answered, "You tell me," while taking her hand in his and placing it atop the arousal in his pants. Courtney smirked, giving it a soft squeeze while earning another, louder, groan. Of course, Sasuke couldn't be dominated in anything, especially this. Instead, he ran the tip of his fingers up her inner thigh, squeezing her soft skin a little more roughly than most girls would have liked. Unfortunately Courtney wasn't like most girls and had to clamp her teeth down hard on her lip to keep from letting out the enormous moan that threatened to break through.

Scooting closer to him, she straddled his waist quickly, pinning those dangerous hands of his behind his head and against the wall behind him. "So why did you return, Mr. Uchiha? Did you get lonesome?" Courtney teased, all the while grinding her hips down into his evident erection.

"I had to come back to get someone," he replied, smirking up at her as she teased him relentlessly. "The home is where the heart is, and I couldn't very well let her hold onto something so important, could I?"

Oh, so that was his game. He had come back to retrieve one of the other girls and accidentally run into her first. He couldn't leave her alone and risk that she was able to recognize him and rat him out. And here she was, sitting in his lap, distracting him from his self-proclaimed mission. "Well don't let me get in the way. Go off and get your heart," Courtney commanded, releasing his wrists from her strong grip. However, before she could lift herself from off of his lap Sasuke had her pinned down on the cold, hard floor.

"So where is it?" Sasuke asked her, staring down into her eyes, searching for something.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Courtney asked, after finally having found her voice. His soul searching eyes held her captive, frozen with her back pressed against the floor and her legs still wrapped around his waist, the harness in his pants rubbing between her legs over and over as if he were purposely grinding his hips into her, and by the sensation she was getting between her legs the affect of his actions was going to get her into more trouble than she cared for.

"Where'd you put my heart, you little thief?" he demanded, his voice soft as he leaned down so that their faces were mere centimeters away from each other. "I'll either be getting it back or taking you with me. Which is it?"

_Too many options. Just tell me what to do_ Courtney thought to herself. But she couldn't control herself any longer. The lips that were so close to her own looked oh so delicious. Lifting herself up, Courtney pressed her own soft pink lips against Sasuke's, wrapping one arm around his neck to ensure that he couldn't run away from her feelings for just a moment. What did it matter if she had always loved him in a way he could not? She would return him to whomever it was that he so craved. She just wanted a little taste.

But why was the pressure of the kiss returned equally by both sides? Why wasn't he trying to pull away? Releasing him from her hold, Courtney looked up, about to ask, but when their eyes met she couldn't remember her question or even formulate a new one. It took Sasuke attacking her neck with his lips and tongue and teeth to bring her back to her senses, but this surprise attack had her completely off guard.

Tilting Courtney's head up so that more of the soft flesh on her vulnerable neck was accessible, Sasuke whispered right below her ear, "If you don't stop me, and you aren't faking these feelings for a good laugh, I'm taking you with me. I don't care whether you say no or not; you're coming along."

With a light moan and an arch of her back, Courtney was left speechless by Sasuke's words and even more affected by the teeth nipping at her throat, although they weren't rough bites that one would expect from the youngest Uchiha. Her answer came instead in her hands moving up to Sasuke's chest, massaging the strong muscles resting beneath her palm. Sliding her hands further down and slipping them under the material of his clothes, she began tracing circles on his stomach with just her fingertips. With a groan, Sasuke grinded down hard, the wetness reaching him even through their clothes.

His body was burning with every touch he received, and he desperately wanted to transfer some of the heat she was infusing him with back into her body. Sliding his hands beneath her shirt, he tugged the material up and over her head, pausing to look down at the wonderful body he had uncovered. As she asked, somewhere far off, out of his mental comprehension, "Like what you see?" Sasuke found himself leaning forward, pressing his warm lips against her stomach, working his way up to where her bra hid more of her soft skin from him. He couldn't stand this barrier, preferring to use the kunai in his pocket to cut it from her body.

Lying half naked beneath Sasuke, Courtney finally couldn't take being controlled any longer, choosing to 'borrow' his kunai and cut his shirt away from his body, as well, leaving the both of them topless. Before he could repeat her earlier comment, Courtney twisted in a way that put her on top of Sasuke, straddling him. For a moment she was content with just grinding herself down as hard as she possibly could, but soon got bored with that, instead choosing to crawl down. When her mouth was even with his pants line, Courtney took the fabric between her teeth, tugging the pants off as Sasuke watched her carefully, a prominent smirk covering his face.

As soon as the pants were off, the only thing hiding his hardness from view was his boxers, which Courtney started toying with, tugging them down just and inch, then right back up. Completely frustrated with her antics Sasuke flipped the both of them over so that he was again on top. Moving so that he was kneeling between her legs, he slowly tugged both her pants and panties down in one motion, smiling softly when he saw just how wet he had made her.

Feeling only slightly embarrassed being appraised like that, Courtney tugged down Sasuke's boxers with her toes, smirking when she found how large his erection was. He groaned as her feet, clad only in a pair of socks, brushed against his excitement. Leaning forward so that he was parallel to her, Sasuke smirked before grinding himself between her legs, not yet pushing into her opening. Nevertheless, her moan was loud and long and her arms began winding themselves around his back, trying to pull him down on top of her completely.

Letting himself be controlled just a bit, Sasuke let his entire body press against hers, the soft skin of her breasts and stomach, both rubbing his muscular body, peaked his senses even more. "You're such a fuckin' tease," Courtney whispered, picking herself up enough to bite his neck hard, earning a rather loud moan from his cold lips.

"Seems as thought you enjoy it," Sasuke replied, while positioning himself so that just the head of his arousal was gently pushing into her soaking wet body. Wrapping her legs around his waist, Courtney jerked her hips upward, making him penetrate much faster than he would have preferred.

"Oh god, Sasuke!" she screamed, eyes shutting as a jolt of sheer pleasure took over her entire body.

Needing to hear, see, feel, taste more and more of her, Sasuke went deeper, going completely into her before pulling out so that just the head was left inside of her warmth. When his hips came down, she's let out a noise of some sort, her eyes would roll back in pleasure, her legs would tighten around his hips, as if wanting him to stay buried inside of her. His lips were magnetized to her neck, going directly to her vulnerable throat to nip and suck roughly. Her moans were even louder in his ears, now, and as soon as Courtney yelled, "Go faster!" he obeyed, thrusting his hips into hers.

Courtney felt as if she were going to split in half from the pleasure coursing through her body from that one area. When his teeth found her neck, her moans got louder. She wanted… No, she needed more. Begging for it, Sasuke immediately gave her what she craved, going just as deep as before, but faster and faster. Her hands went to his back, to hold him close, to press their bodies against each other even more, as if that were possible.

Then he hit the spot, the one that could drive her into frenzy. A scream tore from her throat, telling Sasuke where to hit each time. And that's exactly what he did, enjoying each scream of pure pleasure that vibrated against his mouth, which was still nipping and licking at her throat.

The torture Courtney endured for the next few minutes was nearly unbearable, her body arching as Sasuke thrust into her, hitting that spot skillfully. Gasping, she could feel the strong urge to cum welling up deep in her lower body, growing too fast to control at all. With a sudden tightening of her legs around his hips and her fingers digging into his back, Courtney came all over him as he continued to move in and out of her.

The warm fluid ran over Sasuke's erection, sending a shudder of delight up his spine. He had her all to himself. The moment he had waited for, for so long. Courtney was finally all his, and there wasn't any chance he'd let her go. His body jerked and suddenly his hot load filled her unprotected body. With a groan Sasuke had to force himself to slow down, or he knew that he'd be keeping her up all night to have fun.

Sasuke slowed to a stop, leaving himself deep inside of Courtney's body as he lay atop her. Still breathing heavily, she stared up into his eyes, smiling softly as she did. "Is that all you've got?" she asked while flipping him over so that he was lying on the ground and she was straddling his waist. Sasuke's hands came up to help Courtney balance a bit, but as she started to bounce up and down on top of you, he let them fall back, offering himself to the absolute pleasure that had invaded his body.

Courtney alternated her speeds, first going extremely slow, then as fast as she possibly could, soon returning to her original slowness. And all the while she watched Sasuke as he groaned, letting out quite a few loud moans of her own.

Over and over, up and down, slow and fast, quiet and loud, pain and pleasure…

Sasuke couldn't stand it, releasing inside of her once more with a loud groan. Filled with the heat that only he could give her, Courtney lasted a few more minutes before being unable to hold back, letting out a louder moan than ever before as she came.

This time when they slowed to a stop, Courtney was on top, but everything else was nearly the same. Both were catching their breath and just listening to each other's hearts pound beneath their skin.

"Is that all you've got?" Sasuke teased, staring up at her with the emotion she could only identify as love.

"I could last all night," she replied, staring back with that same emotion resting behind her eyes.

Neither of them had to say it, knowing that it was there. Instead of using words, they used their bodies to convey that special feeling. And they conveyed it over and over, not bothering to stop as the sun began peaking over the horizon, nor when they were so exhausted they could hardly move. Only when the both of them had literally passed out did their activities cease, and still they were wrapped in each other's arms, finally finding someone that loved each and every piece of their broken heart.


End file.
